Helen Green
by MisssCrazyGirl
Summary: Histoire Publiée en réponse à un concours. OS sur une jeune fille ambicieuse pour le compte de Lord Voldemort


Helen Green, Serpentard, Vacances entre la 6ème et 7ème année.

Je trainais ma valise jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. Encore une fois, personne ne s'était donnée la peine de venir me chercher à la sortie du Poudlard Express et j'avais du me trimbaler toutes mes affaires seule. Je prononçais la formule et la porte s'ouvrit. Un elfe apparut devant moins :

-Miss Green, Roupie espère que vous avez faite un bon voyage…

-Monte mes affaires dans ma chambre et préviens mon père que je suis arrivée !

-Tout de suite Miss.

L'elfe disparu et je m'avançais dans le grand hall. Comme à son habitude, le hall était d'un silence de mort mais, en tendant l'oreille, je pouvais entendre le retour de voix dans la salle à manger. Ils devaient être en réunion et je savais qu'il valait mieux que je me fasse la plus silencieuse possible. Je montais l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage.

-Eh ! Green !

Je me retournais face à Draco Malfoy.

-C'est gentil de m'avoir attendue à la gare ! M'énervai-je. Tu étais si pressé que ça ?

-C'est bon ! Tu sais te débrouiller non ?

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais et je le suivis jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que la mienne, ce qui était normal puisqu'il était chez lui. Je connaissais Draco Malfoy depuis le berceau, nos parents nous ont élevés de la même façon, il était, en quelque sorte, un frère.

Je m'étais assise sur un des fauteuils et soupirais d'aise : encore une année de passée.

-Ank ! Appela Draco.

Un elfe apeuré apparu face à Draco. J'esquissais un sourire en repensant à cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger et sa SALE.

-Maître Malfoy…

-Apporte-nous deux bièraubeurres et vite !

-B… Bien Maître.

L'elfe réapparu quelque secondes plus tard, tout tremblant.

-Tenez M… Maître.

-Pars maintenant !

Il ne se fit pas prier et disparut. J'avais toujours le même sourire calé sur le visage et je fus imitée par Malfoy.

-Quel crétin cet elfe, dit-il en me tendant une bièraubeurre.

Nous parlâmes de Poudlard, d'Harry Potter et ses toutous, des cours et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une heure passa avant que la porte s'ouvre sur l'aristocratique Lucius Malfoy. Je me levais et le saluais comme à son habitude il jeta un regard rapide à son fils avant de porter son regard sur moi.

-Miss Green, enchanté de vous revoir.

J'étais toujours aussi intimidée par lui bien que je ne le montrais pas, je lui portais énormément de respect.

-De même pour moi, Mr. Malfoy.

Il n'adressa pas une parole à son fils et referma la porte après nous avoir prévenus que le repas allait bientôt être servi.

Nous finassâmes nos verres avant de se séparer pour se changer avant le diner.

J'ai souvent remarqué que les Sang-de-Bourbes ou les Sangs-mêlés pensaient que nous étions en manque d'affection, que nos parents ne nous avaient pas donnés assez d'amour ou assez de libertés mais ils se trompent nos parents nous ont tout donné : le pouvoir, la fortune et n'ont laissé aucune place à la faiblesse. Mais, après tout, ce ne sont que des Sang-de-Bourbes, leur faire comprendre ça serait une perte de temps.

En enlevant ma veste mon regard se posa sur ma Marque. J'en étais fière et je voulais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit aussi fier de moi.

Une fois changée, je descendis dans le hall et rejoignis la salle à manger. Je saluais les familles présentes : les Zabini, les Lestrange, les Goyle et bien d'autres. Je repérais mon père dans la salle et m'avançais vers lui.

-Père.

-Helen.

Ce fut nos seules paroles échangées de toute la soirée.

Nous passâmes à table et je remarquais que la place en tête de table était libre. Le Maître allait donc venir. En attendant son arrivée je regardais les gens discuter. Je repérais le Professeur Rogue et lui fis un signe de tête. En face de moi se trouvait Draco qui fixait son assiette et à côté de moi Blaise Zabini qui semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose mais je faisais en sorte de ne pas le regarder.

D'un coup la porte d'ouvrit laissant apparaître le Maître. Je suis à peu près sûre que mes yeux se sont mis à briller à ce moment là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'installa en bout de table, la salle était devenue silencieuse. Il frappa dans ses mains et les plats apparurent, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que les conversations reprirent. Je gardais mon attention sur le Maître qui écoutait attentivement ce que lui disaient Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue.

Je sentis la main de Blaise sur ma cuisse et il se pencha vers moi :

-Tu viens dans ma chambre ce soir ?

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-A moins que tu sois déjà prise ailleurs ce soir ?

-Voilà, c'est ça, je suis déjà prise ce soir ! M'énervai-je en retirant sa main de ma cuisse.

-Une autre fois alors…

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que Draco fusillait son ami du regard. Blaise était gentil mais je n'avais pas envie de répondre à sa requête. Je reportais mon attention sur le Maître mais je baissais la tête quand mes yeux rencontrèrent ses yeux rouges.

Les plats s'enchaînèrent avant que le Maître ne se lève et quitte la pièce laissant un grand vide.

Après le diner, les gens quittèrent la table soit pour rentrer chez eux, soit pour aller poursuivre la discussion au salon, salon où Draco, Blaise et moi n'étions pas admis. Nous montâmes donc vers les chambres et avant de rentrer dans sa chambre Blaise réitéra sa proposition.

-Laisse tomber Blaise, elle est avec moi cette nuit ! Déclara Draco.

Et avant que j'ai pu réagir il m'attira dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

Le lendemain matin, réveil difficile. La porte s'ouvrit sur Severus Rogue qui nous lança un regard sévère.

-Réveillez-vous ! Je vous attends dans 30 minutes au laboratoire !

Celui là il avait toujours le don de m'énerver dès le matin. Je tournais la tête vers Draco qui semblait maudire Rogue.

Il tourna la tête vers moi :

-J'avais oublié que tout bougeais en dormant, tu m'as donné des coups de pieds toute la nuit.

-Pauvre choux ! Fis-je en soupirant.

Je me préparais et descendis déjeuner rapidement avant de rejoindre le professeur Rogue. Il nous donnait souvent des cours d'Occlumencie et de Légilimencie pendant les vacances mais je n'avais pas particulièrement confiance en lui, à Poudlard il était très proche de Dumbledore mais peut-être était-ce une mission…

Une routine s'installa pendant les deux premières semaines : les leçons du professeur Rogue, les après-midis libres où j'en profitais pour lire mon courrier, passer du temps avec les autres ou tout simplement me reposer, les diner en présence du Maître sauf en quelques occasions et mes nuits avec Draco ou, malheureusement, Blaise.

Je fus surprise quand Lucius Malfoy me parla lors d'un diner, lui qui normalement se contentait d'un simple « Bonsoir » me tenait une conversation normale. Draco aussi en était surpris mais ne faisait aucun commentaire, il ne se le permettrait pas. Pour ma part j'en étais honorée dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts il se trouvait juste en dessous du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, même mon père n'était pas à son niveau et, bien qu'il soit mon parrain, il n'avait jamais semblé se soucier de moi.

-Comment se passent vos cours avec Severus ?

-Je… Très bien Mr. Malfoy.

-Parfais… Je voudrais que vous me rejoigniez demain matin dans les cachots.

-D'accord, voulez-vous que j'emmène Draco ?

-Draco ? Non mon fils ne doit rien savoir.

Conversation courte mais pour moi c'était beaucoup.

Le lendemain comme prévu je le retrouvais dans les cachots, il me conduisit dans une cellule où se trouvait une fille, si s'en était bien une.

-Relevez-vous !

Mais la forme ne fit rien et Lucius lui lança un sort la faisant réagir. Je reconnu alors une élève de Poudlard, une Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor.

-He… Helen ?

-Comment oses-tu ? S'énerva Lucius. Endoloris !

Marina Gluemore se mit à crier jusqu'à ce qu'il lève le sort.

-Que voulez-vous de moi Mr. Malfoy ? Demandai-je.

-Je veux que vous preniez cette baguette et que vous appreniez à lancer le sortilège Doloris.

Il me tendit une baguette que je ne connaissais pas. Le sortilège Doloris… Je ne l'avais jamais testé bien que j'ai vu le Maître l'utiliser plusieurs fois sur certains Mangemorts qui lui avaient désobéis.

-Le Maître m'a demandé de vous faire un entraînement.

-Et pas à Draco ?

-Mon fils n'est qu'une femmelette, il n'aurait pas le courage.

Je ne relevais pas les propos de Lucius Malfoy et me concentrais sur Marina.

-Concentrez-vous, n'oubliez pas que c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, elle n'a rien à faire chez nous, chez les sorciers.

-Pitié… Murmura Marina Gluemore.

Je pris une grande inspiration et…

-Endoloris !

Je sentis comme une force qui grandissait à chaque seconde. J'arrêtais le sort et la force se brisa.

-Très bien, murmura Lucius Malfoy en passant sa main dans mon dos. Encore !

Je recommençais encore et encore, je ne saurais dire ce qui me plaisait le plus entre cette force grandissante ou les compliments et les caresses de Lucius Malfoy.

-Ca ira pour aujourd'hui, dit Lucius Malfoy.

Il reprit la baguette et me fit signe de sortir. Nous laissâmes la prisonnière seule dans sa cellule.

-Vous m'avez impressionné aujourd'hui Miss Green.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi Monsieur Malfoy.

Sa main se baladait le long de mes hanches et remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il retira sa main et m'invita à passer devant lui dans les escaliers.

Durant toute la semaine je continuais mon apprentissage du sortilège Doloris. Draco me posait des questions sur ce que je faisais avec son père tous les matins mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire, je n'avais pas le droit. Je devenais très forte au sortilège Doloris mais un matin Lucius Malfoy poussa mon éducation au niveau supérieur.

-Le temps est venu de se débarrasser de la Sang-de-Bourbe, et le Maître veut que vous le fassiez.

Me débarrasser d'elle ? Mais co… Oh !

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Oui, allez-y.

Je m'avançais dans la cellule. Je me répétais la formule dans ma tête et pointais la baguette vers elle.

-Avada Kedavra !

Un jet vert sortit de la baguette et vint toucher le corps qui s'écroula au sol. Je continuais à fixer le corps quand une voix près de mon oreille me murmura :

-Tu as été parfaite.

Des lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou et des mains se promenèrent sur mon corps. Je réalisais enfin ce que je venais de faire : je venais de passer mon test d'entré dans les Mangemorts. J'étais une vraie Mangemort ! Pour fêter ça je pris du bon temps avec Lucius Malfoy dans ce cachot humide, près de ma première victime. L'euphorie s'était emparée de moi et le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres devint mon amant.

-Prête à repartir avec ces imbéciles? Me demanda Draco.

-La Guerre approche, bientôt arrivera notre gloire !

-Si tu le dis… Soupira-t-il.

Je pris ma valise et descendis les escaliers. Je n'avais jamais été aussi prête, le Maître m'avait parlée, en personne et j'étais plus que fière de mon nouveau statut. Je saluais mon père, les Malfoy et les autres Mangemorts présents. Je sentis le regard de Lucius Malfoy qui me mit mal-à-l'aise avant de passer la porte et de transplaner. J'atterris dans un champ et dus tirer ma valise. Arrivée devant la maison je fis le sourire le plus crédible que j'avais avant de frapper. Une tornade Rousse m'ouvrit la porte.

-Oh Helen Chérie tu es là ! Les enfants Helen est arrivée !

Une dizaine de personnes arriva, je les saluais essayant de répondre à leurs marques d'affection quand j'arrivais enfin devant la pièce maîtresse de toute cette mascarade.

-Si tu savais combien je suis content de te voir ! Dit-il en m'embrassant sous les yeux jaloux de la rouquine.

-Moi aussi, Harry.


End file.
